Sailor Moon: Universal Chaos
by Cereza671
Summary: Never had darkness felt so comforting. In the heart of Ambrosia, darkness is it's only known companion. But will Serena be able to shed light on what was once innocent and loving? Or will Amrbosia's hate for all drive her to kill again?
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon: Universal Chaos

_**Sailor Moon: Universal Chaos**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; all characters are fictional. **

_**Prologue:**_** 30****th**** Century Crystal Tokyo**

**_The echo of her footsteps filled the air. Her breath came hard and fast. She did not realize how long she had been running. To her it felt like centuries. The pain in her right arm came in waves and was too much to bare. She held it close to her chest and took one look back, nothing. She wondered if it would be safe to stop but thought against it. She did not have the time to stop. She had to find the one they called NeoQueen Serenity. It was imperative to let her know the danger she was in. _**

**_She could not stop the evil growing in the darkness by herself. Her mother's stories of the queen and her people had given her hope. She had no other choice; the enemy had grown way too powerful. She saw a clearing ahead of her and a small feeling of hope engulfed her._**

_**Finally, she came to a stop on a cliff overlooking the crystal city. It was genuinely beautiful. She had never seen anything like it. Her mother was right; the city did look like something of a fairytale. All those innocent people who were doomed to die; she could not let that happen. She had arrived, Crystal Tokyo.**_

"_**NeoQueen Serenity." She gasped wanting to laugh out loud for achieving her goal. She gasped as if the air was being choked out of her. She felt the enemy's presence strong behind her.**_

"_**You cannot hide from me!" The evil voice laughed in amusement. **_

_**She turned her head slowly and looked behind her. The aura of this monster was dark and it's power unmatchable. With a stubborn glare she turned and faced the peril that awaited her.**_

"_**I will not be defeated by you! Falling Star Eruption!" She threw out her right arm; the action sent a shock of pain through out her body, but she did not dare show it. Her blood splattered in her face. The blast was large and had weakened her more then she already was.**_

_**She waited and watched as the cloud of dust to settle. She thought the fight was at least somewhat over. But an arm had lunged out and grabbed her by her left wrist.**_

"_**NO!" She gasped, trying to fight free from the vice grip. **_**I can't let her destroy Crystal Tokyo! **_**She thought. With the last of her strength that she could muster she threw out her right arm once more. "Universal Time Escape!" She held onto her adversary and dragged it into the portal along with her.**_

**Not here . . .Not now!**_** Her thoughts traveled back to her mission, she had hoped she succeeded. But the last thing the people of Crystal Tokyo saw was a blinding white light that shook the walls of the Crystal Palace.**_


	2. Ch1 The Beginning of The End

**Ch.1- The Beginning of the End**

**Present time- Tokyo**

**It's been three years since Galaxia and the Sailor Starlights came into the lives of Serena and her friends. Peace had been untouched by darkness. With Serena and the girls on their final year in high school, things couldn't seem any more normal . . .or boring. Rini was back in the 30****th ****century and Darien was back in the arms of Serena. He had returned from studying abroad at the end of summer before her senior year started. **

**As for Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, lord knows what they were up to now and days. Probably having more fun then they was. Yes, things couldn't be anymore boring then they already were.**

"**Hmmm. Darien, do you . . .ever miss Rini?" Serena asked, as she put her pen down, finally done with her homework. She looked at the man she loved.**

**"Huh?" Darien looked up at her and then smiled, "Of course my love. And I'm sure she misses us just as much." He insured. **

**A knock came to the door and they both looked up. The knocks became more rapid and Darien hurried to answer the door. One by one Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita filed into the room and apologized for being late.**

**"Sorry guys, there was major traffic!" Lita explained.**

**"Yeah there was a multiple car collision this morning. Apparently, one of the drivers fell asleep behind the wheel." Amy further explained.**

**"It's no problem girls!" Serena finished her homework already." The girls looked from one another and then to the long haired blonde.**

**"Honest to god!" Serena swore holding up the sign for scouts honor. **

**A few hours later, Lita stopped reading and remembered the vision she had the night before.**

**"Hey guys." Lita spoke finally curious.**

**"Yeah Lita?" Mina responded first, looking up at her friend.**

**"By any chance did you guys have some kind of weird vision last night?" Lita questioned finally glancing up. **

**"To be honest, yes I did. It was really strange though. All I saw was a bright white light and I felt the Earth shake as if it was cracking open." The answer came from Raye. Her serious eyes burning into Darien's coffee table. **

**Everyone voiced the same vision that they had. Artemis, Mina's white feline friend stretched lazily and sat back down next to his female companion, Luna. **

**"Looks like our vacation is finally over." He joked. Mina picked him up and hugged him close to her chest.**

**"Well what ever it is, I'm ready for it! I'm tired of just sitting around doing nothing!" Lita jumped up excitedly.**

**"Yeah!" All the girls shouted in unison.**

**"Mommy . . ." A voice appeared by the door entrance. It was a voice weak and in pain. But to serena, the voice was all to familiar.**

**The girls parted like the red sea as the fragile body made its way to Serena and Darien. Serena looked at the daughter of King Endymion and NeoQueen Serenity. Her uniform torn and her pink hair dishiveled. Her body was covered with ash and it meant one thing: Battle. **

**"Rini!" They all shouted concerned for the daughter of their friends. Serena got up and grabbed her before she collapsed. **

**"I'm okay, I'm just a little tired." She responded softly.**

**"What happened sweet heart?" She soothed, but questioned very much concerned. **

**"I don't know, me and my scouts were training and a large blast hit Crystal Tokyo from the forest. The Guardian Soldiers went to check it out but they were attacked by another blast. Pluto sent me back here to warn you guys, she thinks what ever attacked us traveled back in time. Here I'll show you." Rini explained. She pulled out her crystal and showed them Crystal Tokyo.**

**Almost all of Crystal tokyo had been damaged. It showed a blinding white light and everyone in a panic.**

**"Mommy sent for all the allies. From the Guardian Scouts to the Starlights and Galaxia. We don't know the cause, but mommy didn't want to take any chances"**

**The others looked at each other unsure of what to say. Then another person walked into the room. It was Helios, the guardian of Elysion. He ran over to Rini and held her while carressing her face.**

**"My love, are you okay?" He asked gently kissing her cheek.**

**"My . . .love?" Serena and Darien both stuttered.**

**"Oh!" Rini blushed remembering now what she had forgot to mention to them. " I wasn't going to tell you just yet, especially now due to the current circumstances but . . .Darien, Serena. Helios and I are . . .well we are to be married on my eighteenth birthday.**

**"WHAT?!" Darien shouted angrily almost knocking everyone off guard.**

**"Oh stop it Darien, that will be in four years, we have more important things to worry about right now!" Amy scolded.**

**"Amy's right Darien." Rini scolded as well, "Besides, you are the one who gave the permission in the first place when Helios had asked. You had to convince mommy to approve of the wedding." Darien still didn't like the idea of his daughter marrying so young.**

**"Fine. But you and I are going to have a little heart to heart when this is all said and done." Darien growled over at Helios, who nervously laughed and hid behind Rini.**

**Same Time, Different Place:**

**_"Universal Star Sancturary!" She shouted._**

**_"Death Reborn Revolution!" The evil voice countered._**

**_"No!" She was shocked. She did not know of this new power, but she had to stop it. "Universal Blackhole Engulf!" She watched as the large blackhole swallowed the mass of energy._**

**_But something she should've expected happened. Like the great Guardian of Saturn, the evil entity pointed her Scythe downwards as if condeming her. The large scythe flowing with dark energy was eight feet long and made of nothing of this world._**

**_"Cosmic . . ." The first word was like a flirtatious tease._**

**_"Chaos . . ." The fear in her own eyes was apparent and she struggled to quickly summon up her strength. She couldn't hide her own fear flowing through her body._**

**_"Apocolypse!" The enormous blast, followed by a blinding white light, was headed straight for her. The only thing she could do was minimize the blast with her black hole. But, she knew it would not stop it._**

**She awoke in a bed and looked around. It was a dream, just a dream. But where was she? She saw that her uniform was gone and in it's place was a large t-shirt and bandages. **

**"You're awake! I'm so glad, I didn't think you would wake up so soon." A woman greeted, walking in with a tray filled with food. **

**"Where am I?' She asked holding her groggy head with her left hand. The numbness in her body was fading and she felt the pain surge through her like white fire. **

**"You're in Detroit." The blank look on her face prompted the woman to try again, "Michigan? America?"**

**"I need to get to Crystal Tokyo." She spoke with no hesitation.**

**"Crystal Tokyo? I know about Tokyo, Japan. But nothing about Crystal Tokyo." The woman continued talking as she checked the girl's bandages.**

**"Wait, what year is it?" She asked finally realizing now exactly what had happened.**

**"Its 2007." The woman laughed as if she lost her mind and then stopped, remembering the condition the girl was in. "I'm Esmerelda, what's your name? Do you remember your name?"**

**"Amarti." She answered.**

**_TOKYO_**

**"So tell us exactly everything thats going on." Raye continued interrogating Rini.**

**"Like I said, we don't know. After the first blast, mommy had sent a power signal to all the allies of the moon to let them know that we were under an attack. We were all training when it started. First, it was distant and some what effective, but left no damage. The second blast came from out of nowhere and it destroyed half of Crystal Tokyo."Rini explained holding Helios's hand.**

**"No one detected the power ahead of time? I thought the 30th century was equipped with high tech security." Mina questioned.**

**Rini shook her head, " All systems were down, something had cutt off the source to our power, we thought it was just a glitch because it had only lasted for thirty minutes prior to the attack." **

**"What ever it was, they're going to return and finish the job." Lita warned.**

**"Not likely, if Crystal Tokyo is already half destroyed, my guess is the cause of the attack has made its way either back or forward in time. That would explain why you are here Rini. Other then that, I'm sure you wouldn't be here right now." Amy argued.**

**"Amy is right. Rini wouldn't be here right now if the cause of the attack was still in the future. My guess is everything would have already been destroyed." Serena agreed.**

**"She's actually using her head today. Serena are you feeling okay?" Luna asked sincerly.**

**"Leave her alone guys." Darien scolded in her defense.**

**Okay I know its a little slow right now, Im editing things up a bit to make things a little better! Hope you enjoy it**

**reminder I do not own the original sailor moon characters!! But I do own unfamiliar characters in the story that have been created for my storry's purpose.**


	3. Ch2 Reunited, Finally!

**_Ch.2- Reunited, finally_**

**"We'll need to alert all the other scouts," Helios spoke in a tone too serious and mature then what his age appeared to be.**

"**Helios is right, NeoQueen Serenity has called upon the allies in the future. You must call upon our allies now. I'm sure if you use the silver crystal you will be able to connect with them." Luna advised with a stern look on her furry face.**

**_Rome, Italy-_**

_**Allies of the moon, here my voice . . .**_**Serena's voice reached out and touched four particular hearts.**

"**Hey, that sounded like Serena's voice." Michelle said alarmed.**

**Amara stopped wiping down her Ferrari and tilted her head to the wind. **_**The future is in grave danger . . .**_** Serena's voice warned. It had been almost a year and a half since they had last saw the other scouts. But it was never due to evil idiots trying to take over the galaxy. **

"**We hear her too!" Trista and Hotaru shouted from the doorway of their small home. _An evil has traveled back in time, please come to me. _Serena's voice pleaded softly. Trista and Hotaru walked over to Amara and Michelle. Without saying a word, they all nodded in agreement.**

**_LA, California_**

**_Please, I ask for your assistance . . . _The voice was distant but there in Seiya's head. He had heard the voice earlier, but had shrugged it off thinking he was hearing things. But this time he knew it was real. He looked over at Yaten and Taiki who were unloading their things into their old apartment. _This new evil is of the unknown . . . _**

**"** **Whoever it is, we cannot help them. It could be a trap." Yaten regretfully responded. The pleas still flowed in their minds.**

**"No, Wait! I know that voice! It's Serena." Seiya half-shouted excited to hear her again.**

**"In that case we must go, we swore our allegiance and protection. Princess will understand fully. She must have known because she sent us here to check on things." Taiki instructed.**

**_In the middle of nowhere:_**

**"JunJun, where are we going?" VesVes questioned tiredly. Her long red hair began to feel like a heavy crown on her head. It didn't help hearing that damned voice for the past couple of hours, repeating the same message over and over again.**

**"I'm getting tired. My feet hurt." PallaPalla whined, moping dramatically.**

**"How did we let you talk us into this?"CereCere grumbled swatting bugs out of her face.**

**"Don't worry, I know where I'm going. We're almost there I promise." JunJun replied excitedly as she continued to lead the way to their destination.**

**She moved away the tree branches blocking her view and the pathway. Her green hair was the only thing her sisters could see, everything else blended in with the rest of nature. _It's time to unite, and protect the people of this planet once more . . ._ They heard Serena's voice continue to play in the wind like a broken record. The girls all stopped and looked at each other finally giving in.**

**"We should just go, it'll be fun!" PallaPalla spoke first.**

**"But what can we do? We don't have our powers." VesVes reminded.**

**They all moaned in disappointment. They had missed Serena and the other girls; missed the action. In the end they all smiled and ran the rest of the way out of the woods.**

**_Detroit, Michigan:_**

**"Amarti, listen to me very carefully. I am a professor at one of the most renowned universities in the world. There are no such things as evil beings or forces. This power you speak of is probably just a hallucination. Remember, I found you in the street naked. Your mind and body has suffered a large amount of trauma. You probably should be taken to the hospital." Esmerelda insured.**

**Amarti's light gray eyes continued to burn right through the woman who now thought she was delusional. She got up and walked over to the dresser where her broach rested. She would make her believe. As she lifted up the small trinket she fingered the design tenderly. She began to reminisce about her mother, something she had rarely enough time to do lately.**

**_"Amarti, that broach that you wear around your neck; It's very special, did you know that?" Amarti gazed into her mother's violet gray eyes. The love in them made her believe anything was possible. Her platinum blonde hair reminded Amarti of angel feathers. The softness of it was like a soft baby blanket. Why did she have to look like her father? With his cold light-gray eyes and crimson black hair?_**

**_"You see, my mother gave me and my sister these broaches. This is the one that I used to own. My mother had given both to me when my sister died. Before you were born, I kept the other one in a safe. My mother lived in a time where time traveling could happen when you pleased. She loved to do that. She used to tell me stories of Sailor moon and the silver crystal. She was a student of Sailor Cosmos and a servant to NeoQueen Serenity. But she went back to her time and to a new generation of scouts. _**

**_"Of course, the guardian sailors still lived and watched over the people. They had seen and lived through so many battles. But one battle had changed the course of our future drastically. The legendary silver crystal had been shattered into three different pieces. And a war raged between worlds. It was your grandmother who retrieved all three pieces and returned them back to it's rightful owner. NeoQueen Serenity a.k.a Sailor Cosmos, used the power of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal to create the two crystals we own today." Amarti's mother kissed her on the forehead and then frowned._**

**_"But guard it with your life little one. The crystals are very raw. If even the slightest touch of darkness was to touch it, it would be easily tainted by the evil. Even if you were able to get rid of the evil that posseses it. The crystals are way too powerful. Lord knows what would happen if the crystals were in the wrong hands."_**

**_"I Promise to protect it mama." She swore to her mother with strong conviction. Her reflection had only mirrored her actions._**

**Amarti held the red and black broach and continued to finger the crescent moon star insignia. _I will make her believe._ _I did not travel back in time for nothing._ She raised her crystal to the air and shouted the words, " Universe Crystal Power!" And a bright light filled the room.**

**Her long hair pulled back into a high pony tail with her bangs loosely falling in front of her face. The sacred insignia exposed on her forehead. The large shirt was magically replaced with her Sailor Scouts uniform. Her collar and skirt were crimson red; along with her bows and choker. Her heels laced all the way up to her mid calf. They made her just four more inches taller then her regular 5'4". She often wondered how she fought in them. Her uniform was slightly different the regular scout uniform though. Due to the fact that she was a scout in the time after Sailor Cosmos, her sailor scout uniform was similiar to that of Sailor Cosmos but also a mix with the Eternal uniform as well. Her uniform was sleeveless and her gloves some what resembled Eternal Sailor moon's, except laced with the same crimson red as the other parts of her uniform. At her wrists and top part of her gloves she had a pair of small angel wings like Cosmos. Also, instead of the the top part of the glove poofing up a little, it resembled the design of the Eternal scouts' boots. Long and dipped inward with the sacred insignia on them. For her left glove, all finger sections were cut off. Instead it connected around her index finger, holding the glove in place, but exposing the finger as well. Her counter part's right glove was similar to her left one. Her top bow that held her broach, and her front skirt bow all were similar to Sailor Cosmos in design. Her choker also had the little angel design added to it. Her back bow resembled the Eternal design and her skirt was a cross mix of the eternal and Cosmos designs. **

**She also held a long staff about 6'5" decorated with the same crescent moon on the tip, with a string of stars dangling off of it. This staff she only used when using her _Cosmic Illusion _power, _Universal Time Escape _power, _Shooting Star Masterpiece _power,_ Solar Power Extreme_ power, and her _Universal Star Sanctuary_ power. The other powers she used such as, _Big Bang Creation, Falling Star Eruption, _and _Universal Blackhole Engulf _required nothing but her body.**

**Esmerelda watched in awe and horror, as the woman she found changed into this angel. She could not believe what her eyes were showing her.**

**"Do not fear me Esmerelda. I am Sailor Universe of Creation. One of the Guardian protectors of all that is good. I serve under the great queen of the future. In the 30th Century, She will be known as NeoQueen Serentiy." Her voice softly echoed like that of angels. "In my time, she will become Imperial Sailor Cosmos. Imperial Queen of the Universes."**

**"This has to be a dream." Esmerelda murmured.**

**"Many centuries from now, a great war between the universes will erupt. The evil had went back in time and imprisoned Sailor Cosmos into an unbreakable prison in a place unknown. This left her followers helpless. Seeing how desperate they were for help, me and another went back through time to save the falling soldiers. Like Sailor Galaxia before us, my partner had sacrificed herself. The evil was gone but it now returns. It destroyed the future I lived in and traveled back in time to Crystal Tokyo. I followed it and pursued my mission to stop it, but it was too strong. I used what ever energy that was left in me at the time to take us away from the people, but it brought us back to this time." Amarti explained her reasons for being where she was.**

**The woman, who was now stunned and vastly growing pale, only confirmed to the guardian that she now believed her. "I must be dreaming." She gasped before fainting.**


	4. Ch3 New Enemy Revealed!

**Ch.3-New Enemy Revealed**

_**At an ancient Greek God temple, Greece:**_

"_**Face it, you always had to be the better one!" **_**She heard her own voice echo in her head. **_**"Let me do it! Besides, you're the stronger one. Who will defeat it if this does not work?" **_**The smell of cold air plagued her mind. She could feel the cold rain hitting the flesh on her back. She heard the thunder and lightning of a new storm brewing. Her vision blurred as she slowly awoke from her deep slumber. The first thing she saw were large white statues of ancient figures, slowly decaying. The sound of thunder was so near it blurred out the rain temporarily. She looked around, as she slowly stood up, soaked from head to toe. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She stood naked, before the large trail and crater she had made. **

**She heard numerous footsteps slapping in the puddles against the solid floor. Running towards her, was a large group of men, women, and children. **_**Fools. How annoying. Didn't anyone ever tell them that curiosity killed the cat?**_** With a cold grin placed on her full lips, she stuck out her left arm into the air. The dark energy surrounding her swarmed through her blood and summoned her energy just a little.**

"**Asteroid Collision!" She shouted. As the first group came towards her more closely, a large ball of energy that resembled an asteroid formed, engulfed in magnum hot flames. She whipped her arm back, as if getting ready to throw a winning touchdown, and then launched the deadly object. The asteroid had crashed perfectly into the small group; killing everyone in contact with it. The second group had come to an erupt halt in fear. Was this a punishment from the gods? Or was this a god in the flesh?**

"**What is it? This must be a monster from Hades himself!" A woman shouted close to tears.**

"**No it is a Titan!" Another villager shouted.**

"**Great Zeus, it's Eris, goddess of Chaos and Discord." A man shouted getting ready to run from the woman. The villagers all started to shout in fear as the beautiful woman began to float in the air and attack the people. The echoes of her laughter filled the air. Within a couple of hours, word spread like wild fire, that the goddess of Chaos and Discord had risen. Sadly, no one would speak of it outside of Greece. **

_**Rome, Italy:**_

**"I Know, I felt it too!" Amara shouted when she felt Hotaru's hand clench her right shoulder.**

"**It's extremely dark and powerful. I feel its presence very close by." Trista murmured. Michelle only looked sternly off towards the direction of the dark aura. They did not have to look very far. A dark object flew right above the girls and Amara slammed her foot on the breaks, almost losing control of her most prized possession.**

"**What was that?" Michelle shouted, trying to calm her heart from slamming against her chest.**

"**No idea, but we should go after it. Let's transform." Amara suggested. They each called upon the power of their ruling planet and transformed. Once they were ready, they all followed in the direction of the dark object. But they did not have to go too far. The object had sensed them and turned right back around. The woman landed in front of them and smiled wickedly. The aura surrounding her had made Shadow Galactica look like a puppet. **

**For a brief moment they stood before each other, observing each other. Usually Sailor Neptune and Uranus would just attack, but something told them to plan first. The tall grass grazed against the outer scouts' legs. **

"**Who are you and what do you want?" Hotaru questioned holding her glaive pointed directly at the being's chest.**

**The wind blew gently, allowing the woman's long crimson-black hair to flow and wrap gently around her body. Her cold gray eyes looked almost silver. Her skin, although tan, was wrapped in a dark energy blanket. She wore the uniform of a scout, but her's was much different then their own. The uniform design was very familiar to that of Sailor Cosmos,but a cross mix of the eternal uniform as well. But like Pluto's original uniform, hers was sleeveless. Her skirt, bows, choker, boots, broach and glove design were all black. Her boots resembled Saturn's and Eternal Sailor Moon's in one. Long and dipped in at the top, but laced up in the front. Her gloves resembled the Eternal Scouts but instead of the the top part of the glove poofing up a little, it resembled the design of the Eternal scouts' boots. Long and dipped inward with the sacred insignia on them. At her wrists and top part of her gloves she had a pair of small angel wings like Cosmos. For her right glove, all finger sections were cut off. Instead it connected around her index finger, holding the glove in place, but exposing the finger as well. The difference between her and Pluto's color of uniform was that this woman's black was close to the color of pitch-black darkness. No hint of any other color, where Pluto's was black and garnet. She bore an exposed symbol on her forehead but that too was tinted with a black energy. Her top bow that held her broach, and her front skirt bow all were similar to Sailor Cosmos in design. Her choker also had the little angel design added to it. Her back bow resembled the Eternal design and her skirt was a cross mix of the eternal and Cosmos designs. Like Saturn and Pluto, she carried a scythe that stood eight foot tall and looked some what like the grim reapers. At the neck of her scythe was the same insignia that she wore.**

"**Doesn't matter who she is! She is not from this solar system!" Uranus shouted running towards their new enemy summoning her power.**

"**Amara don't!" Neptune tried to stop her. **

"**World Shaking!" Uranus shouted not listening. A large blast was sent hurtling at the woman whom's smile never faded. She stuck out her arms as her hair whipped violently in the wind. Without even flinching, she caught Amara's attack. The girls only watched in shock. Something was keeping the others from attacking, but they didn't know what it was. She quickly drew her arms above her head, like doing an over head pass, and lunged Amara's attack right back at her. **

**Amara stopped and slid in her tracks, then seeing what had happened got up to dodge it, but Neptune had jumped in the way to protect her. When Saturn saw Neptune's actions, she too jumped in the way and called upon her Silent Wall, blocking the blow. **

**The woman only laughed and said in a voice that sounded much like an evil siren of temptation, "Let your queen know, that I come for her." With that she vanished like a ghost. The four rushed to her former location and looked at each other in horror. Serena was once again in trouble. **

"**Finally, an enemy worth fighting. She didn't even hide behind a bunch of pansy wimps." Amara retorted as she changed back into her regular self. **

"**I doubt she has any." Michelle replied as they all started going back to Amara's car. **

"**Who do you think she is? We know she is a scout." Hotaru thought aloud. **

"**She is not from this time or this Solar system." Trista replied staring off into nowhere. "She wears the insignia of the crescent moon-star. That is when our Serena reaches her ultimate form, beyond Cosmos. During a time, where she is an Imperial Queen; Small lady will be queen of her people by then. That scout. . . **_**was **_**one of the great saviors during her time." Trista informed.**

"**Was? But what happened?" Michelle questioned, stopping in her tracks.**

"**She died. But that future is destroyed, I do not know anymore then what I've told you." Tristaa answered softly.**

"**Enough! We must hurry back to Serena." Hotaru demanded,**

_**Tokyo, Japan:**_

**"Serena! Stop pigging out on all the food! Honestly, Serena, you'd think you'd learn how to show some self-restraint over the years." Raye shouted annoyed of the fact that Serena ate all the good food made by Lita. They had decided to wait at Raye's Temple for any sign that the message reached any allies. **

**"MMMMM! I can't help it! Lita is an awesome chef, here try some!" Serena complimented with a mouth full of food. She handed Raye a chocolate covered strawberry filled doughnut. Raye groaned in disappointment. She craved the treat so bad but the new diet she was on restrained her from taking it. Serena saw her friend's dillema and simply smiled. "Here, I'll cut half of it for you now and wrap the other half for you later. That way you're not disobeying your diet laws." Raye could only smile and nod at the thoughtful girl.**

**As the girls laughed and discussed new battle tactics, Rini pulled Darien to the side.**

**"Darien, daddy wanted me to give this to you. He knew you would flip about Helios and I." Rini handed him a letter. Darien opened it up and saw that it was definetly from him. Unlike Serena's decorative and fun messages filled with vibrant colored drawings, his were short and simple; straight to the point. **

**_Darien,_**

**_I apologize for this sudden shock. I thought you should know that it was, indeed I, that gave permission to Helios; to have Small Lady's hand in marrige. This wedding match is perfect, the two are clearly in love and it ensures peace between the Earth and Moon. Serenity on the other hand has objected countless times, and thought it was not wise to let her wed so soon. It wasn't easy but I finally got her to sign the concent form. Still, she feels our daughter has much to learn before marrying Helios. Attached to this letter is a copy of the signed forms saying that Helios has the hand of Small Lady._**

**_King Endymion_**

**Darien read over the note one more time and then looked at the attached paper. He groaned inwardly and mentally kicked himself in the ass. He felt betrayed by his own self, his little girl was going to be married. He and Serena weren't even married, let alone ready to give life to a child. He didn't need to be worrying about his daughter's wedding.**

**"I hope we aren't interuppting anything." A familiar voice said not too far away from the front steps of the temple door. The girls looked up to see the Three Lights standing before them, all three--two faces with a wide smile, one with a definitive frown. Yaten was always frowning.**

**Serena smiled happy to see her friends there with them. Who would've thought they'd be the first to arrive. She hoped though that there would be no conflict when Amara arrived.**

**"Seiya, thank you guys for coming in such time of need." She greeted. The blush on his face resembled the red apple the wicked witch gave to snow white. It was apparent he still had feelings for her. He never did stop caring for her. He was excited to return to Earth after rebuilding their home planet. Their princess had sent them back to help watch over the Earth's queen, but they were also given a key to go back and forth to their own home when ever they pleased.**

**"We heard your pleas in California." Taiki said bluntly.**

**"So it did work." Darien spoke up, placing his hand on Serena's right shoulder making sure Seiya saw. Darien was very aware of Seiya's attempts at his woman's heart. He wanted him to know that he was there to stay.**

**"Serena, it'll always be my pleasure to see your beautiful smile once more." Seiya said with hopes of striking a nerve in Darien's ego.**

**Darien and Rini both opened their mouth to say something against the remark, when all of a sudden the skies grew black. A large black orb landed by the stairs leading up to the temple and Amy quickly scanned it for data. Finally, the scouts were back in buisness. With everyone's guards up no one hesitated to obey when Luna ordered them to transform quickly. The scouts no longer in their super form, one by one transformed into their Eternal form, just like their leader. After the last of the transformations were done, they waited for the next move. Then, slowly as if on cue, the orb shrunk into the shape of a woman kneeling.**

**Her skin was the color of black marble and her hair just as black. The only color she had was the ruby red of her eyes. Once she was done taking her form, she stood before the rather large group and laughed.**

**"Pathetic, so you are the legendary Guardian Scouts of this pathetic Galaxy? I expected more. My mistress is near!" She grinned, "But don't worry she gave me the honors of easing your fears with pain." She threw out her arm and laughed again before shouting, " Universal Beam of Darkness!" A large beam shot out of her hand and headed straight for the Royal family.**

**"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Mina countered, extinguishing the attack. The woman only continued to laugh.**

**"Venus Hate and Dreadfull Kiss!" The woman retaliated. She was like a mime for evil. The group dodged the blast but barely. **

**"Star Sensitive Laser!"**

**"Star Sensitive Uterus!"**

**"Star Sensitve Inferno!"**

**The three starlights fired, hoping to injure the monster. But their attempts were futile in its effort. The woman opened her mouth wide and swallowed the blasts. Then, once the blast had been ingested, she opened her mouth once more and a large white beam fired off. She was strong, this went without question. As Amy looked for a solution, Serena prayed for more help to arrive.**

**"Enough!"Lita shouted, charging towards the enemy, her fist ready to connect with the being's face. The woman simply waved her hand, as if to dismiss her, and Lita flew into Raye and Amy.**

**"We have to attack her all at once!" Amy and Taiki shouted at the same time. With that they each conjured up their individual powers and attacked her all at once.**

**Once the smoke cleared, they noticed the woman still standing and gasped in shock. There wasn't even a scratch on her. **

**"Pathetic!" The woman eyed them in dissapointment.**

**"Universal Star Sanctuary." The wind whispered. A large ball of white energy hit the woman right off her feet. Then, without hesitation, a swarm of burning white hot stars formed around the monster. The girls watched as one by one each star was absorbed into its body. Rini tried to hold in her laughter as the woman expanded like a balloon and then-_BOOM! _Like fireworks, the stars came shooting right back out of her body, and then right back into her. "Shooting Star Masterpiece!" The stars went flying into the air and, like missles, striked her down into oblivion. The last thing the girls saw was the glow of her ruby red eyes, fading away.**

**The group watched stunned as a cloacked figure approached them gracefully. The hooded woman held a large staff in her hand and did not utter a single word to them. The scouts naturaully blocked her way from the Royal Family.**

**"Who are you?" Yaten interrogated.**

**"Is that the proper way to thank the one who just saved you?" The woman asked. Her voice was like a heavenly sound. As if it echoed in the wind. **

**"What do you want?" Rini asked next.**

**"I've come for the one you call . . .NeoQueen Serenity." She replied unhesitant.**

**"You'll have to get through us first!" Raye and Lita growled taking up their fighting stance.**

**"Even if I did wish to bring harm on you, you would be no match for me. Raye, Princess of The Phobos-Deimos Castle. I am one of the great Guardian Protectors of all Univereses. Your powers now, sad to say, would only pale in comparison to mine." **

**"Your arrogance is your weakness. Be wise with your next words stranger." Seiya challanged.**

**"I do not wish to fight against you," She removed her hood, "I wish to fight with you. I am Sailor Universe, Guardian of Creation."**

**"Sailor Universe, Guardian of Creation?"Luna and artemis thought allowed. Never had they heard of such a scout.**

**Before the new comer could further explain her reasons for being there, two large blasts crashed into her. "Pluto Dead Scream." A third blast attacked, and to their suprise although she snsed the side blind she did not flinch or move. The Starlights, also some of the few who did not trust outsiders, took this oppurtunity to attack as well but Serena had grabbed Seiya, giving the lights a look of compassion. With that she pushed away from her guards and ran towards the outer scouts. **

**"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn! Stop!" Serena demanded. The four continued to attack the new ally, who fought them off physically four against one. As they fought and Serena tried to stop them, the others all huddled together around Mina as she said, "You guys notice that everytime someone new comes around, they always attack them without looking into things?" Lita only nodded in agreement.**

**"Guys we should help her."Amy said concerned for the new woman. But the others gave her an incredulous look. **

**"You sure she needs our help? I honestly think she's teaching them a lesson." Mina retorted.**

**"Seriously, they deserve to get their ass whooped." Yaten pointed out.**

**"But still, we don't have time for this at all." Taiki acknowledged. Then, as if Universe was a little child bored with her new toys, she made the four scouts freeze in their tracks. **

**"What's happening?" Michelle said as she strained her body to move. Amara was getting ready to reply, when she saw the three lights. The one she paid more attention to though was Seiya, who just so happened to be inching closer to their princess.**

**"Get away from her! I thought I told you to stay away from her!" She yelled totally forgetting about their current dillema. Then one by one, Universe made her attackers fly back against the trees. As the others rushed to their side, Universe eyed them unsympathetically. _They're weak! How do I expect to help save them if they can't even defend themselves against me?!_ Amarti thought to herself. _Uranus, she's a hot head, if she doesn't focus on the mission she'll kill us all._**

**Michelle also wondered what had gotten into Amara, never had she lost focus on her target like that. "Amara what were you thinking?" She questioned sternly.**

**"Don't start Michelle or I swear I'm putting the pillow between us tonight. That punk is back." She threatened. Michelle hated when she threatened her like that.**

**"Guys, are you okay?" Serena asked as she rushed to Amara's side, who was now holding her head. She seemed to feel better when Seiya got closer. Amara got up and pushed Serena out of the way, grabbing Seiya by the throat. **

**"What part of stay away from Serena did you not understand? You're not welcome here!" She hissed at Seiya with hate in her tone.**

**The other scouts protested, reminding Amara that now was not the time _or _the place.**

**"Back off you second-rate--"Yaten began to snap but was caught by the throat by Amara's other hand.**

**"Second rate what? Go ahead! Say it you little hobbit! Let me remind you--"**

**Serena had enough and grabbed Amara by the arm; swinging her around and then slapping her in the face, she glared at the shocked blonde tomboy. She wasn't the only one shocked, the gang was shocked as well. Not once had they seen Serena lash out in violence toward her friends.**

**"Amara, I'm sorry but we have more important things to worry about then this. Why cant you just be friends?" Her ocean blue eyes began to water and Amara felt nothing but ashamed.**

**"Look at you! Can't even work together as a team. It'll take more then that to defeat someone like me, let alone our new enemy." Universe informed removing her cloak. The outer scouts looked in complete suprise, now realising that they had attacked the wrong person.**

**What was even more shocking was when they saw Sailor Pluto go down on one knee as if to salute her or pay respect to her.**

**...Hey guys, my very first fanfiction, I'd really like to get some feed back, I'll even take the bad ones! Just want to know how I'm doing so far on my stories. Thanks!!...**


	5. Ch4 Twins of the Universe

** Ch.4 Story Behind the Twins of the Universe**

**"Enemy? We thought you were the enemy!" Hotaru explained. The look of shock was mixed with fear on Amarti's face.**

"**So . . .she is here then, in this time? You are certain?" Her beautiful tan skin quickly went pale. She had hoped taking her sister back in time would not leave them in the same dimension or time. Let alone keep her alive. "She lives . . ." Amarti murmured in a whisper stricken with grief. It shouldn't have surprised her. It was her sister of course and not some weak pawn. Isn't this why she had gone back in time? Isn't this why she was there before the very scouts who couldn't even help each other? Still, she had hoped it wouldn't have come to this. She looked at her gloved hands; shoulders slumped and tears brewing in her silver colored eyes.**

"**Oh cut the crap! We know you're the one that attacked us! I don't ever forget a face!" Amara shouted angrily in disbelief. Amarti looked over at Sailor Uranus, her fist were clenched and she looked ready to strike. **

**Amarti slowly shook her head.**

"**Don't you ever use that thick skull of yours?" Seiya lashed out towards Amara.**

"**Seiya!" Serena hissed.**

"**At least my mission isn't always blinded by the vision of a pretty girl!" Amara lashed back.**

"**Funny you say that, seeing how you are always giving up your life for Neptune." This came from Yaten.**

" **You wanna say that again midget?!" Amara shouted in anger.**

"**Amara please, now isn't the time." Serena tried stopping the growing quarrel.**

"**Besides, didn't you forget? The three of us are originally girls, and for some reason every time we are around you stop what you're doing to fight us." Seiya continued, disregarding Serena's efforts.**

**The others watching simply put their heads down and walked closer to Sailor Universe in hopes she'd stop the fight.**

"**You bastard!" Amara shouted lunging towards Seiya, her fist connecting with Seiya's face.**

**It was Trista who stopped the fight. She grabbed Amara by the collar of her uniform and put a hand in front of Seiya. **

"**Enough! How many times do we have to remind you?! Now is not the time! Do you not realize the situation?" The three bowed their heads in shame and muttered small apologies like children who just got a bad scolding.**

"**This is not the one who attacked us." She turned back to Sailor Universe with a smile on her face. "She is Sailor Universe, the guardian of Creation. Where Saturn destroys, she creates." But then her smile faded and then looked at Universe with nothing but seriousness. "But . . .your sister; I thought she died." The last sentence was said in a soft whisper. She had admired Sailor Universe's sister. They had been good friends.**

**Fifteen minutes later, everyone from Seiya to Helios, was seated around Raye's coffee table. After Amarti formally introduced herself, the others listened intently to her story.**

"**I was born during a time of new beginnings. A time when hope and faith were still fragile wishes and dreams." As she reminisced, Amarti could see flashbacks of her home being re-built. "Mother had always said God had granted his people another chance once again when we didn't deserve it. For the treachery caused by his people was beyond forgivable. The second great Sailor Wars was over. But the consequences of that war had left worlds in ruins. Sailor Cosmos and the other guardians had used the crystals to fix the mistakes made." She used her crystal to show the entire story as she told it.**

**The crystal showed a small platinum blonde haired girl with violet eyes, and vanilla crème colored skin. She too wore the uniform of a scout, but this one resembled Small Lady's scouts.**

"**Who is that?" Rini asked looking at the girl close to her age.**

"**My grandmother, she was only thirteen during the beginning reign of Sailor Cosmos. This was before she became Imperial Queen, Neo Selenity, or Imperial Sailor Cosmos. The Imperial Queen of all. My grandmother had trained under her along with Princess Lady Serenity and her scouts. You Rini." **

"**I become a real lady?" Rini asked excitedly.**

"**You already are my love." Helios insured. He looked at her with loving eyes and smiled. She only blushed in return.**

"**During this time the second war had not started." She paused to sip on her tea and glanced at the others watching the holograms projected by her crystal as if it was a silent movie. "When she hit the age of eighteen she went back to her time, a time that Cosmos ruled, there she had my mother and her twin sister. Fifteen years after my mothers birth the second Great War started. During this time the first Sailor Guardians of the Universe were born. The war had lasted for five years, and like my grandmother before her, she became a mother."**

"**Amarti, how did your mother and her sister become the first Guardians?" Taiki questioned trying to piece everything together. The others urged her to continue as they ate popcorn and other treats. Amarti simply laughed softly and continued her story.**

"**That's my favorite story of all. When my grandmother went back in time to NeoQueen's time she had met my grandfather as well as the royal family. My grandfather was the son of Charon Castle, The queen of Pluto's Son. You see I come from a line of royalty. My grandmother was the daughter of Erebus Castle. Erebus castle exist on a planet outside of your solar system. But despite its dark name, we were great allies of the moon kingdom. As allies of the moon, my grandmother went back in time to train. As she trained, the silver crystal had shattered into four pieces. One piece had stayed in the queen keeping her alive, but weakened. The other three pieces scattered. This had waged a small war for power. This war had lasted only days. My grandmother had obtained the remaining pieces and restored them to the queen and her people." Amarti's crystal displayed the events of that time. All the others could do was sit and watch with intense concentration. **

"**In return, NeoQueen Serenity used the power of the Silver and Gold crystals to form two new crystals. The reason she had created two, is because Trista had told her that my grandmother would later have twins with the son of Charon Castle."**

"**How romantic! So you're saying that when the crystal breaks, your grandmother brings them back together and Serena gives her two more in return?" Lita questioned in amazement.**

"**Yes that's right Lita."**

"**It's like a fairytale." Mina sighed with stars in her eyes looking directly at a some-what bored Yaten. Darien politely asked the girls to stop interrupting so Amarti could continue.**

"**I agree, Mina it is. At the age of sixteen, my aunt, the original guardian of Protection, died. She died of a deadly illness passed down only to the daughters of Erebus Castle. My aunt had already been born with a form of cancer and was not able to fight off the illness that plagued her body. At the age of twenty, my mother had given birth to me . . .and my twin sister Ambrosia. She felt the worlds were at peace passed the crystals down to us." Amarti continued with her life story.**

**The sound of Raye and Amara's chairs once again halted Amarti. **

"**The enemy is your **_**twin sister**_**?" They both shouted.**

"**Isn't it obvious that they are?" Serena questioned.**

"**Yeah, you said it yourself Amara. You never forget a face; it would explain everything. Why you thought Amarti attacked you and why they look alike." Amy reflected. After realizing this, the two sat right back down.**

"**Yes, my sister was also a scout. She is Sailor Universe of Protection." Amarti confirmed Amy's reflections.**

"**Sailor Universe of Creation and Sailor Universe of Protection. Amazing, it makes perfect sense. The Guardians of the Universe." Artemis thought aloud.**

"**What happened to her?" Helios questioned innocently. Trista looked over at her great-granddaughter's saddened face, and it broke her heart as well as Serena's. **

**Amarti remained quiet again trying to control the need to cry. She had mourned her sister's outcome. Blamed her self for it all. When she spoke again her words sounded as if being choked out of her, "Centuries from now, 1,053 years to be exact . . ."**

_**Centuries Later- 3**__**rd**__** Great Sailor Wars:**_

_**The battle between the universes was in the enemy's favor. It had gone on for twelve years, now going on thirteen. Worlds were in ruins and innocence was a childish dream. Any chance for good to triumph over evil was futile. The only thing keeping them going was hope. Dreams of what the future would bring. How the 3rd war started and why had long been forgotten, the only mission the Imperial Family gave them, was to survive and defend. They had lasted so far, but they lost many. The Guardian Soldiers were beginning to weaken against the enemy. If one died, they were brought back only to endure the pain all over again. **_

_**It started with Chaos. That much was remembered. Chaos had resurrected all of Imperial Queen, Neo Selenity's enemies and made them ten times stronger then before. It was a suicide mission, but never the less they fought to protect her. After countless mistakes and consequences made, the twin guardians finally decided to go against their better judgment and combine the power of their crystals. With the help of the other crystals, they empowered the Imperial Queen's crystal and attacked Chaos directly. At first they believed it had worked. The only thing left was dust and rubble. **_

_**As they began to rebuild what ever was left, word had reached the twins that Chaos still lived and had went back in time; the time when the second Great War had ended. She had accomplished the task of capturing Sailor Cosmos and sealing her in an eternal prison. She sent one of her minions to hide the location of her prison, including from Chaos herself. This act had left the Guardian Soldiers helpless and desperate. This had changed the course of the future entirely. Once again, the battle for survival was on.**_

_**They had fought long and hard, when all of a sudden Ambrosia made the choice that would change everything.**_

**"_I know what must be done!" Ambrosia shouted, blocking an attack by Chaos with her scythe. Amarti knew exactly what her sister was thinking, and thought against it. _**

**"_No! It will kill you!" She refused. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her sister._**

**"_One of us has to contain Chaos inside our crystal. It's the only way!" She explained again, trying to use her power against the enemy that plagued time so often. _**

**"_Fine, then let me be the one to do it. Mother--" Amarti started to say, remembering what her mother said._**

**"_There you go again! For once can you stop? Look, I know you think you're better then me, you always did!" Ambrosia shouted, distracted for a moment allowing Chaos to strike them. _**

**"_No!" Her sister misunderstood completely, how could she think that? "It's not like that." Ambrosia simply smiled knowing it had to be her to sacrifice herself. Amarti's heart was pure and could never be tainted. She had no doubts or a scratch of hate in her. That's why Amarti felt she should do it, but she was weaker then Ambrosia. She would die if she tried to contain Chaos within her crystal. Amarti had known this from the start. Her mother had told her._**

**"_Face it, you always had to be the better sister." Ambrosia gasped as she stood up her eight-foot long scythe in her hand. She continued to smile; "besides you are the stronger one. Who will defeat Chaos if this doesn't work?" Before Amarti could protest and grab her sister, tears in her eyes Ambrosia faced Amarti and used her power to fly her back against the other scouts. "I love you Amarti, I knew you were always the better twin." _**

_**With that she leaped into the heart of Chaos; the screams and cries of the other scouts, but most importantly Amarti, piercing Ambrosia in her heart. Amarti screamed as she felt the pain Ambrosia was going through. She screamed and cried rivers begging for her sister to come back. **_

_**In the end, Ambrosia had done it. She had absorbed Chaos within the power of her crystal. But, like Galaxia before them, she had been tainted with an evil so dark and powerful. That was when Amarti realized the extent the hate and jealousy towards her that Ambrosia had. **_

_**It ate at her slowly, but the longer she contained Chaos, the darker she became. She had fought against it, but her attempts were futile. After three years of misery, Ambrosia snapped. She had been consumed with darkness and evil with immense power. No longer Sailor Universe, Guardian of Protection; she called herself Sailor Chaos The Guardian of Erebus Annihilation and Strife. She had succeeded in destroying the future that they lived in, killing all except for Amarti and herself. Amarti had watched, one by one as everyone around her died. Ambrosia admitted that she wanted her sister to feel the loneliness she had felt her whole life. She had killed the queen first, pretending to be good once again, getting close to her and then striking her, and taking her crystal's power in the process. Then, to be sure no one stood in her way, she went back in time to where she had obtained Chaos. In search of trying to find Cosmos, she gave up and decided to go straight to Crystal Tokyo.**_

**Present Time-**

**"That's so sad." Michelle said in a whisper, Amarti looked at everyone, their hearts in their eyes. It was forbidden to show the future, but there was no future to change so what did it matter? Everyone had been in tears as they watched how they would each die.**

**Rini cried in the arms of Helios and Serena watched helplessly as she witnessed once again being left alone in a prison, then dying. Sometimes she hated who she was. But she wasn't the only one.**

**Raye turned her head as she saw her home planet burn in despair. Amy's hands shook as she tried to reach out to her mother and the ones she loved as they all died painfully. Mina held Yaten's hand tightly as all the beauty in the universes disappeared. Lita silently cried as she watched the pain Amarti went through. Amara on the other hand, placed her head into her hands, the image of Michelle dying repeatedly playing in her mind. Saturn and Trista watched as they were the last ones to die, self-sacrificing themselves, thinking it would work. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki watched their home planet exploded and disintegrate along with their princess.**

**Darien, a man who rarely showed any open affection, felt his heart rip into pieces. It was like god did not want him to be happy. Why did he always end up losing the one he loved? Amarti could not watch as he silently bit his lip and clenched his fists. This was to be their fate. There was no stopping it.**

**"In a way, I think she always was evil." Amarti finally spoke, referring to her twin sister, "I think she always had it in her."**

**"We all do . . ." Amy whimpered as she fell to her knees slowly trying to touch her mother's face.**

**"Amy's right," Serena said in tears, her head bowed and shoulders slumped. "Everyone has a dark side."**

**"It's up to that person to decide what side to choose." Helios spoke.**

**"Amarti," Trista spoke; turning towards her great-granddaughter. She couldn't see any resemblances between her and Amarti, except for their skin tone. She must take after her father. According to what she saw, her son looked everything like her except with dark gray eyes. So she had to have taken after her father. "What happened to Ares?" Trista continued without looking up from her tea.**

**"Ares?" The others questioned now calming down from their emotional breakdown.**

**"Ares," It was a soft whisper, but sad nonetheless, "You should know_ abavia_, Guardian of time." She said using the Latin term for great-grandmother in reference to Trista.**

**Everyone remained quiet and Amarti sighed heavily. Her shoulders felt so heavy with the burden placed upon them; as if the entire universe was weighing down on her. _Ares . . .all this could have been avoided. If only you had chosen her. _She said to herself, mentally cursing Ares for all that had happened. Unknowingly, as she drifted off into her own mind, the eyes of Seiya Kou were secretly watching her. He felt drawn to her in a way, as if he knew her in another life. But to his chagrin, the sound of his dumpling's laughter caught his heart. She was laughing at something Darien had said to her. Her eyes looked up to him lovingly, eyes that would never look at him like that. No, she was not his dumpling; she was another man's. But he couldn't help but notice, that even in the darkest hour, she found light.**

**"You remind me so much of her Serena." Amarti finally spoke up, out of her trance; this stopped all other conversations and listened intently to hers.**

**"Of who?" Serena said with a smile still on her face. _How was it she could find something to laugh about at a time like this? Like Ambrosia once did?_**

**"Ambrosia. Of course, before she turned evil. I guess you would do that to me, on the count of," She smiled at the blond haired angel, "You are our godmother. She always confided in you. She looked up to you like a mother. She loved our mother, but hated her at the same time. The lack of attention she thought she was receiving, drove her to your side. Her and Rini were close friends as well, just as her and I was. You see, you and my mother were really good friends and when we were born, my mother asked you to be our godmother. It was through you we met Ares." Amarti explained.**

**"How did she know Ares?" Luna questioned.**

**"Through Seiya." Seiya who was no longer paying attention, turned in question as well. "Well, after the second war, the three lights returned to their home planet, and resumed their lives as women; never to be men again. Ares was the son of Seiya." The surprised look on everyone's faces was priceless, a Kodak moment in the making.**

**...Okay guys I updated!! Now we have more of an idea of what is going on!! What role does Ares play with Ambrosia? Why does she snap?? Until next time! Reviews would be great...**


	6. Ch5 The Son of the Stars

**Ch.5-Son of Stars**

_**Centuries Later (1028 years later):**_

**"Amarti! Ambrosia! Stop running in the palace!" Hotaru gasped as she tried to catch her breath.**

**"This isn't a playground!" Rini growled, her long pink ponytails flying behind her. "Mom is going to kill us!" She said to Hotaru. No longer as young as they used to be, they tiredly chased after the twin little girls. At the age of eight, both Amarti and Ambrosia were very alike in every way, mischievous and smart. _Crash!_ They heard the sound further down the Grand Imperial Hall and quickly ran towards it.**

**There in the middle of the floor was the Imperial Queen's most prized vase . . .in pieces. The blood drained from Rini's face as she saw it shattered. _Mother is definitely going to kill us! _Rini said to herself.**

**Worse part about it was the twins were nowhere to be found. Hotaru quickly gathered up all the pieces, and Rini quickly tried to put the pieces back together with the help of her crystal. Luckily it worked, but damn those little girls. Today was the day of her coronation _and _she was already having trouble keeping her people in line. **

**"Were we ever this bad?" Rini asked her best friend.**

**"I recall you were your highness, but not I." Hotaru joked. "Those were the days."**

**"Yeah, when all we had to worry about was not getting caught by mother and the scouts." As they reminisced their communicators went off and they hurried to meet the other scouts before they got into bigger trouble. In their rush they had forgotten the twins. **

**The sound of snickering and giggling filled the hall as the two little girls with crimson black hair fell out of their hiding spot. They knew better to treat the new queen with disrespect, but what could they say? They were only kids. No, they were princesses; of course they could do what they wanted. Amarti looked at Ambrosia and Ambrosia looked at Amarti. As if they had read each other's minds they frowned ashamed of what they did to Princess Lady Serenity. They had both been fond of her and loved her dearly. They both had wanted to become just like her and the Imperial Queen one day, married to their prince and ruler of their kingdom. Just like Princess and her prince Helios. **

**But then they remembered the fun that they just had and fell to the ground in laughter. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over the both of them and they had quickly stopped. A little boy with long black hair tied in a long ponytail, stood before them innocently staring at them. The little girls quickly stood up and bowed like the good little princesses they were. **

**But the little boy did not bow back; he did not even acknowledge their rank. Here they were, the princesses of Adrasteia, and he didn't even acknowledge them. Amarti was appalled and she made sure to let him know her family bloodline.**

**"Boy do you know who we are?" Amarti said in a haughty tone. He simply continued to stare at Ambrosia, who had been shyly looking down and blushing. Blushing! "We are the daughters of NeoQueen Persephone and NeoKing Eros; the nieces of the original Sailor Universe of Protection, Princess Pandora. We are the granddaughters of Imperial Queen Rhea and Imperial Lord Alecto." She started, regardless if he was paying attention or not. "Alecto is a son of Charon Castle, which makes him the son of NeoQueen Trista, also known as the Guardian of time Sailor Pluto. This makes us the great-great granddaughters of Chronos. Rhea is a daughter of Erebus Castle, who is the daughter of Lord Cratos and Lady Atropos." She added matter-of-factly. This long history of royal blood meant that Amarti and her sister were indeed regal. Although her grandparents were just a rank lower then the Imperial Couple they still had high influence over people. But the boy continued to stare at Ambrosia whose head remained down. **

**Amarti grew frustrated with the boy's non-responsive demeanor. Who the hell did he think he was? "Did I mention that we are the goddaughters of her majesty, the Imperial Queen, Neo Selenity and his majesty, the Imperial King, Lord Endymion?" She asked, hoping this would strike a nerve in his calm reserve. But it had failed. After five minutes of him rudely staring at Ambrosia, she pushed him down and grabbed her sister by the hand and stormed off. _The nerve of that servant boy! _She hissed. She didn't even notice Ambrosia looking back at the little boy who simply waved goodbye to her.**

**Later in the afternoon, as Persephone combed Ambrosia's long thick hair, she could not help but notice her daughter in a dreamy daze. She looked over at her younger daughter Amarti, who also had seen Ambrosia's state, and watched as she scoffed in disgust. Persephone giggled, remembering what Amarti had said to her earlier about the servant boy. Eros walked into the room and kissed her on the cheek, placing a loose platinum blonde strand behind her ear. **

**"Momma, will my hair ever be as pretty as yours?" Ambrosia asked still in a dreamy state.**

**"What's wrong with your daddy's hair?" Her mothered said in a voice filled with laughter.**

**"Oh, nothing I love daddy's hair, I meant, will it ever be as long and soft as yours." Ambrosia answered.**

**"Well I wish my hair was the same color as mommy's!" Amarti said, putting in her two sense. Their parents laughed and smiled at each other. Persephone and Eros were the pure image of royalty, at least in the eyes of their twin daughters. But of course they were on their own planet but here on the silver moon, they were part of the Imperial couple's court. **

**"Mommy what is so special about today?" Amarti questioned. **

**"Well, today is Princess Lady Serenity's coronation. The Imperial Majesties will be giving Princess Lady Serenity and Lord Helios their own kingdom." Her mother answered as she continued to do Ambrosia's hair.**

**"What's coronation?" Ambrosia asked, momentarily out of her dreamy daze.**

**"That's when the princess becomes a queen. They're going to be the rulers of Crystal Tokyo down on Earth, while the Imperials oversee all, here on the Silver Moon." Her father answered.**

**"I can't wait to get married and become queen." She said softly starting to blush again.**

**"Well you can't get married to a servant boy Brosia!" Amarti said matter-of-factly. "You have to get married to a prince charming. Isn't that right mama?" **

**"That's not entirely true sweetie. Look at Lord Helios; he was a guardian of Elysion before he married the princess. When they married he became prince and now at the coronation he'll become King. Same with Daddy, he used to be a knight in my court. He became a prince when we married and at our coronation I became Queen and he King." Mommy explained.**

**Before the twins could begin their argument of who was right and who was wrong a knock came to the door.**

**" Your majesties, the Imperial highnesses summon you to the Grand Imperial Court." The butler informed. Eros thanked the butler for his services and nodded to his Queen and his daughters. Not only were they going to witness the coronation of Princess Lady Serenity, but also the biggest change of his daughters' lives would take place. He wasn't sure, as a father, if he was ready for that change. **

_**Grand Imperial Court:**_

**"Your majesty thank you for inviting us to the Coronation of our Princess and Lord." A woman with long black hair thanked smiling at the Imperial Queen with more then just appreciation in her eyes.**

**The woman sitting on the Imperial throne looked different then the girl she had once known. Her long blonde hair, now a platinum blonde shade, her blue eyes filled with dreams and hope. Her hairstyle though, had remained the same through out the centuries. Her skin had a nice soft moonlight glow to it, and her long flowing imperial gown shared the same glow. _Odango. _She whispered the sacred pet name to herself.**

**A male hand was placed over Odango's and she saw that it belonged to the Imperial King, Lord Endymion. His raven black hair made the Queen's hair look white in comparison. His Sapphire blue eyes not as in depth as the Queen's but very much filled with wisdom. She laughed inwardly as she remembered the rivalry between her and the King, but now they were very good friends.**

**"But of course Seiya, think nothing of it. You are family." Selenity, better known as Serena, assured. It had taken Seiya awhile for her to get over her feelings for Odango, but eventually she realized that they could never be, and she accepted it.**

**"Speaking of family, I see you have brought your son along as planned." Endymion, also known as Darien, pointed out. Seiya looked down at the little boy hugging her leg shyly. She smiled lovingly at him and remembered her adventures as a boy on Earth. She was actually fond of it really.**

**"Yes, as planned, please do not be shy little one. They are friends." Seiya soothed.**

**The little boy moved from behind his mother and bowed in respect to the royal couple.**

**"And what is your name little one?" This came from Luna, the Queen's advisor.**

**The boy at first spoke softly, but with a nudge from his mother, he groaned inwardly and looked the King and Queen in the eye, "My name is Ares, future Lord of Adrasteia." He recited.**

**"My, aren't we the ambitious one." Artemis, Luna's male companion mused.**

**"Why don't you have a seat with us as we wait for the rest of the Imperial Court to arrive." Selenity offered to Seiya and her son.**

**NeoQueens Mina and Lita arrived shortly after, followed by NeoQueens Amy, Raye, Michelle, and NeoQueen/King Amara. They too, took their rightful seats as the Imperial Court. Next to arrive was Trista, the Guardian of Time. Everyone watched in silence as they experienced one of the rare sightings of the NeoQueen of Pluto. Trista gracefully walked over to her seat beside Michelle's and an empty chair belonging to Princess Lady Hotaru. But before she took her place with the rest of the Imperial Court, she stopped and saw Seiya sitting beside her son, Ares.**

**Without a word of acknowledgement to the King and Queen, she walked over to where the boy sat.**

**"So this is to be the future husband of one of my great-granddaughters? The future Lord of Adrasteia?" She asked in a tone that held a hint of disdain and secrecy. Seiya, forever on the defensive side when it came to her son, put a hand on Ares' shoulder protectively. Trista eyed the little boy, who held her gaze back without fear or flinching. She nodded in approval and then bowed before the Imperial Couple and apologized for her rudeness. With that she took a seat by Michelle, who only looked at her fellow Queen in wonder. Michelle opened her mouth to say something to Trista, but the hand of her lover NeoQueen/King Amara, advised her not to.**

**Selenity arose and the rest of her court followed in her actions, then she raised her hands and allowed them to sit.**

**"I apologize for my daughter's tardiness. I am sure she has a reasonable explanation for her lateness." She said gracefully.**

**"It seems that some of my wife's old traits run through our daughter's blood indeed. While we wait please relax and enjoy yourselves." Endymion said in a light matter.**

**As the people mingled, Hotaru rushed to the Imperial Throne and apologized to the King and Queen for her lateness. She then whispered in Selenity's ear explaining to her why her own daughter and son-in-law were late. Selenity bit her tongue trying to refrain from showing any unhappiness. Not only were the royal couple late for their own coronation ceremony, but also her priceless vase passed down from her mother, had been broken. Selenity took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.**

**She looked around, hoping no one else noticed her unnerved manner and as she did so she observed her court. The Guardian Soldiers were all NeoQueens of their own respective planets. Each married with their very own heir to the throne. Even Amara and Michelle had managed to birth an heir to their throne. Amara had allowed Michelle to become impregnated by a sperm donor. Amara's role as a NeoQueen/King was viewed odd to some eyes. But she did not care. On Neptune, she was King and on Uranus she was Queen: the only Queen without a sovereign partner.**

**It was simple enough to understand in Selenity's eyes. She then looked upon the heirs of the other planets who stood respectively behind their mothers and sister. Amphitrite, the daughter of Amy, was Princess Lady of Mercury; Eos, the daughter of Raye, was Princess Lady of Mars; Juno, the daughter of Lita, was Princess Lady of Jupiter; Aphrodite, the daughter of Mina, was the Princess Lady of Venus; Euphrosyne, the daughter of Michelle and Amara, was Princess Lady of Neptune, while Cratos, Amara's younger brother was Prince Lord of Uranus. As for Hotaru, she was still Princess Lady of Saturn and would soon be married. Atleast, Selenity hoped she would be. Trista's heir to Pluto, was her daughter Mnemosyne. Her eldest son, Alecto, was the Imperial Lord of Adastreia. This was because only daughters would rule their mother's kingdom. Sons would rule alongside their wives on their planets.**

**Then she looked at her advisor Luna and her happy family with Artemis and Diana. On the moon they took the forms of their human selves, but on Earth they remained cats, how happy the three of them seemed. They had gone through so much to get them where they were today. Selenity was happy she decided to help Luna when those little boys were messing with her so long ago.**

**Then, the Grand Doors opened and one by one the court of Princess Lady Selenity entered. First entered the Quartet and then the Zodiac sisters. Each took a seat on the lower thrones signifying that they were indeed the Princess lady's Court. Now all that was left was for the Royal Couple to appear.**

**But before they did, the special guests arrived. First entered the princesses of Erebus Castle, future rulers of Adrasteia. The twins both held hands as they gracefully walked down towards the Imperial Court. They both wore matching crimson black dresses that resembled Selenity's when she was younger. But of course they would be similar, she had sent them to her Goddaughters as birthday gifts for their 8th birthday. Their crimson black hair, that normally reached their mid-backs, was put up in a tight up-do with their bangs loosely falling in front of their faces.**

**The whole room was quiet as they gracefully walked over to the Imperial majesties and bowed before them. The whole room filled with echoes of awes and "how cutes". Before they sat down, both twins caught a glimpse of Ares. This had bounced Ambrosia right back into the dreamy shy state she was previously in as she bowed acknowledging the rest of the court as well. Amarti on the other hand glared at him as if he was of low significance to her.**

**Next to enter was NeoKing and NeoQueen of Adrasteia. Both dressed in a darker shade of crimson red and black. The room watched amazed as Selenity bowed before them, and to not offend their queen, followed in her steps. Selenity raised her hand out towards the couple and said, "Please pay your respects to the Sole Guardian of the Universe. The NeoQueen of Adrasteia, and daughter of Erebus Castle, Sailor Universe. These are my special guests of honor. Her King, NeoKing Eros, Lord of Erebus Castle and my goddaughters Princess Ambrosia and Princess Amarti." All but the royal courts sent a wave of amazement as they stood before the legendary guardian and her family.**

**After the guests of honors took a seat, Princess Lady Serenity and Lord Helios finally entered the room. Rini apologized for being late to her own Coronation ceremony; and Selenity quietly dismissed it, but not without warning her of her later lectures to come.**

**During the ceremony, Ares constantly leaned over towards Ambrosia trying to get her attention. _Pssst! Psst! _But Persephone made sure her daughter kept her focus. But as an obvious offspring of Seiya's, he continuously pursued her. _Pssst! _Finally having enough of all the _pssst_-ing in her ear, Amarti finally turned around and glared at him. This made him quickly shriek back into the comfort of his mother. He soon burst out in soft giggles thought when Amarti's father scolded her for not paying attention to the ceremony.**

**The ceremony had gone smoothly and to Selenity's delight without any problems. Now she had to handle other matters at hand. She walked over to her dear friend Persephone and asked for the hands of her goddaughters. Once she was able to acquire them she walked over to Seiya and the little boy.**

**"Look Amarti, we're going to finally meet him!" Ambrosia said in an ecstatic tone. But to Ambrosia's dismay, her sister did not share the same enthusiasm.**

**"Lady Seiya, these are the daughters of Erebus Castle. Girls, this is Lady Seiya and her son Lord Ares."**

**"_Lord?!" _They had both said at once. Although Ambrosia had said it with delight, Amarti said it with horror. She knew exactly what was going to happen. They were going to marry one of them off to this rude little boy, and she prayed it wouldn't be her sent to the crucifix.**

**"Yes, Adrasteia has agreed to form the final alliance between the Universes. Lord Ares is to have one your hands in marriage. But of course that won't be for years now so do not fret young Amarti." Selenity insured.**

**"Why do I have to be a part of this contract? Why doesn't he just marry Brosia? She is _more _then willing to share the rest of her life with this one. I want to marry a _real_ prince. Like Prince Cratos, Lord of Uranus." The last sentence was filled with admiration. Little did she know, later in the years her admiration would become a two-sided love and a secret romance between the two. The thought of Cratos disgusted both Ares and Ambrosia. Cratos was just as head strong as his sister Amara. He was not very kind and had a habit of teasing Ambrosia. This would be the start of the life long rivalry between Ares and him.**

**"Because Amarti, there are two of you, and it would be better if he got to know the both of you before deciding who he chooses to marry. Who ever he marries will become Queen of Adrasteia." Seiya explained. Both girls groaned at the unfairness of not being able to choose who they wanted to marry like Selenity and the other girls did before them.**

**"You can have him. When a real prince comes along then I'll consider marriage." Amarti said disregarding Ares as if he was a leftover. Seiya had been taken back by the little girl's stuck-up attitude and tried to hold back her anger. It was the innocent eyes of Ambrosia that had calmed her down. _I expect great things from this one; I know she will be of great power._**

_**Eight Years Later:**_

**"Ares?" Ambrosia whispered as the owner of her heart held her in the meadows. They rarely had a chance to spend moments like this since the war started seven years ago and spent every chance they could to be together.**

**"Yes my love?" Ares whispered back caressing her cheek.**

**"Do you love me?" She asked hoping that his love equaled hers. Not once did he ever tell her he loved her, but she had hoped he would today. But before he could answer, a large blast hit them and they quickly recovered to fight once more. The question of love never answered. Love only existed in the eyes and heart of Ambrosia; it did not** **belong in a time of war.**

**...Yay! Finally done with chapter 5!! Ok so basically I introduced more new characters and showed a glimpse of the future/ the twin's past. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!!...**


	7. Ch6 A Second Encounter

**_Ch.6-The Second Encounter_**

**"Shhhh! You'll wake her up!" A raspy voice hissed in the darkness of Serena and Darien's guestroom where Amarti slept.**

**"Sorry." The childish voice apologized sincerely.**

**"Ouch! That was my foot! Who do you think she is?' A flowery voice whispered with just a little hint of authority.**

**"I don't know, but I'm sensing a weird vibe with this one." A fourth voice responded honestly.**

**Amarti groaned in her sleep and shifted to her right side that faced the wall. The four voices gasped and a sharp intake of breath hinted that they were trying to hold in their breaths. The four voices had remained quiet in the dark as Amarti peacefully slept. Once they felt it was clear, they exhaled their breath with a loud sigh, forgetting that they were intruding into someone else's home.**

**"_Phew! _That was too close." The raspy voice said in a relieved tone.**

**But they had spoken too soon, because before they could continue watching this new stranger, a large staff pointed directly at them illuminating the entire house.**

**"Show yourself!" Amarti shouted, her staff outstretched and bright enough to reveal four young girls with weird hair at the end of Amarti's bed. It was then did she recognize the legendary soldiers of Queen Serenity, Imperial Queen, Neo Selenity's daughter. It was the asteroid quartet in the flesh.**

**Serena barged into the room along with Darien, Rini and Helios. The four girls looked at the royal family with wide eyes filled with fear and embarrassment.**

_**Ten Minutes Later:**_

**"We're sorry Serena, we didn't know." PallaPalla cried. The four girls lined up in front of the royal family and their guest, their heads bowed down in shame.**

**"We felt strong vibes coming from your house and decided to check up on you. We would've waited till morning if the presence wasn't so strong." JunJun explained in the form of mumbles.**

**"We didn't mean to break in." CereCere said in a voice that meant she was trying to convince them.**

**"Yeah, or wake you." VesVes added. Serena looked at the four girls with nothing but a smile on her face, how could they think she was mad with them? **

**"It's okay girls. Next time just call us first." Serena insured. Amarti looked at the girls with weird hair and wondered if they were truly to be the soldiers of the future. They were still so young and innocent. It saddened her to know . . . that they would be the first to die in the Great War to come.**

_**

* * *

**__**Somewhere in Tokyo:**_

**"The world is in my grasp, the future is mine to create." The wicked smile on Ambrosia's face was not the same smile her best friend and loyal servant had remembered for so many years. "What fun!"**

**"You are truly the Queen of Erebus mi'lady. No one compares to you. Your sister and the scouts of today would be foolish to try and stop you." Styx praised with her head bowed. She dared not cross her good friend. Her memories of the horror she had seen when she had returned to her future were still fresh in her mind. As if it was yesterday. She and her sister were sent to the future to insure Chaos had not traveled there, when they arrived everything around them began to fade; so they hurried back to their time. **

**Everything they knew and loved had been destroyed. When they heard the twins both went back to Crystal Tokyo, it was the Imperial Queen's dying wishes that they followed Ambrosia and kept watch over her and helped her. When they traveled even further back she and her little sister Nyx followed after them. Nyx quickly crossed over to the dark side forgetting their mission handed to them by the queen and was quickly killed by Amarti. She did not feel hatred towards the other guardian, but instead she felt understanding. **

**"Styx, I want you to follow after them and kill the scouts of today. If my sister so much as tries to help I want you to attack her. Target her crystal, although it is her strong point, it is also her weakness." Ambrosia ordered. "If you so much as fail, I will kill you personally. Better yet, I'll join you. I want to see where your loyalties stand in person."**

**" Do you think it would be wise to show face so soon my lady?" Styx questioned darlingly. She knew it would be a bad idea to question her authority but she had to keep Ambrosia away as long as possible. For the sake of her friend.**

**"You dare to question my wishes Styx." It was more of a statement then a question really. " I wonder, if you honestly believe me to be the incompotent fool like the other worthless beings surrounding us." **

**"No your highness, I just feel it would be in the best interest if you did not involve yourself so soon."**

**"Well it's a good thing you are not the leader now isn't it? I am not a fool Styx. I will not hide behind my followers to get what I want. Let me remind you, I do _not need_ you, you're just as wortheless to me as your sister was." The words coming from her close friend did not belong to the Ambrosia she knew. They were words of the evil chaos within her, but how dare she speak of her sister that way. "But then again, you have always been my most trusted friend. It pleases me to see that you have not abandoned me Styx, but nevertheless my mind has been made up."**

**Moments later, after Ambrosia dismissed Styx, Ambrosia found herself standing before a large black crystal. The crystal was an heirloom handed down from the founder of Erebus Castle. In the crystal she viewed the most precious thoughts she held dear to her. Thoughts of her as a child. She watched as the memories passed by like a movie.**

**_"Its not to late to go back and fix things Brosia." _A childish voice from her memories lurked into her thoughts. Ambrosia sighed as she quietly thought to herself. But as quickly as the voice appeared, another appeared even quicker.**

**_"Don't listen to her my queen. She is weak-decident. She is holding you back from your absolute power, you need to get rid of her. Wipe her from existence. You did the right thing by destroying the future. Now you have a chance to create a new one. Do it your majesty destroy any happy thoughts of your past. You know that they are just lies!"_ Chaos corrupted. Confusion filled Ambrosia's head and she covered her ears to block it all out, but eventually chaos won over her childish self.**

**_"No Please Brosia, don't erase me! You need me! There is still good left in you!"_**

**"SHUT UP! I _DON'T NEED_ ANYONE!" Ambrosia shouted angrily. She waved her hands building up power and moved it side to side in an erasing motion. "You've done nothing but hold me back!" With that the last image of her past she saw, was of a little Ambrosia at the age of eight, looking lovingly into the eyes of all she cared about. **

* * *

**"So what are we suppose to do now? Sit around and wait for her to strike us?" Raye asked aloud. **

**The gang had met up again at Rei's temple and sat outside under a tree. Serena eyed the others. Dariend sat to her left, as Rini sat to her right. Helios was beside Rini, and the starlights across from him. Holding onto Yaten-to his displeasure of course, was Mina and next to her was Lita and Amy. Taiki sat beside Amy and Seiya beside her. Sitting ontop of a thick tree branch was Amara and Michelle in a lover's embrace, Hotaru not too far from them. Setsuna on the other hand leaned against the large tree trunk. As for the quartet, they too sat in the tree but on four different branches higher up. But it was not the others that held Serena's gaze, it was Amarti. Amarti, although close to the group, sat apart from them. **

**" What is there for us to do?" Rini questioned confused at what to do as the others were.**

**"We'll I was doing research along with Luna and Artemis to find any key locations in sudden changes in the atmosphere involving dark energies, but we didn't find anything." Amy informed.**

**"We scouted the whole area of Tokyo, we didn't find anything." VesVes included. Thanks to Helios, they had gained new powers and begun their mission as the Sailor Quartet.**

**"Me and Mina checked all the different areas Amarti said she hung out at in the future Tokyo, nothing." Lita also informed.**

**"Amara, you said that you and the others had an encounter with her already?" Luna questioned, trying to piece everything together.**

**"Yeah, in Italy. But she's long gone from there now."**

**"We spoke to our princess, she said she hasn't noticed any other global disturbances except for the incident in Greece and in Rome and more recently here." Seiya added.**

**"Yeah, and we haven't seen anything from our headquarters either." Yaten said.**

**"I'm suprised the leprechaun is able to see over his own desk." Amara said half jokingly, half seriously. Serena threw her an angry glare. But to her amazement everyone, save for Yaten, was laughing at the insult.**

**"You wont find her if she doesn't want to be found." Amarti finally spoke after moments of silence from her.**

**"Obviously." Amara retorted. Serena shot her another glare.**

**"But I think if I used my crystal-" Suddenly a flash of light surrounded them and they appeared in a deserted wasteland.**

**"That. . .won't be necessary sister dear." The silhouette of a woman loomed over them. Serena and the other's looked up at the woman covered with dark energy. Her hair blew fiercly in the wind and lashed out at them like vengeful snakes. She was the spitting image of their new alley. **

**"Scouts, I think we should-"**

**"Yes, Please do transform! It's been so long since I've seen a dead scout in uniform."She urged, cutting Serena off. Another woman with black hair layered down to her mid-back, stood beside Ambrosia. Neither woman were in a scout uniform.**

**"Right! Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Serena shouted, before the others could follow in her lead, Helios stopped them. **

**"Wait! Your super forms are no match for her! Give me your Crystals, HURRY!" Not willing to waste anytime, they did as he said and he hurridly used his powers to upgrade them into their Eternal forms. **

**"Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!"**

**"Mercury Eternal Make-Up!"**

**"Mars Eternal Make-Up!"**

**"Venus Eternal Make-Up!"**

**"Jupiter Eternal Make-Up!"**

**"Uranus Eternal Make-Up!"**

**"Neptune Eternal Make-Up!"**

**"Pluto Eternal Make-Up!"**

**"Saturn Eternal Make-Up!"**

**Ambrosia watched in annoyance as the girls transformed, but then turned her attention to the others who had yet to hurry and transform as well. Darien wasted no time in becoming Tuxedo Mask and the Starlights also transformed.**

**"Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!"**

**"Healer Star Power, Make-Up!"**

**"Maker Star Power, Make-Up!"**

**The quartet, unfamiliar with this new territory, had no idea what to do but withthe help of Helios they figured it out. Thus all at once they shouted "Asteroid Crystal Power, Make-Up!" **

**Up ontop of the cliff, Ambrosia and Styx watched as one by one they transformed. The last to transform was Amarti. Ambrosia watched amused as her sister hesitantly brought up her crystal to transform.**

**"Universe Crystal Power!" The hate for her sister was uncontrollable. Ambrosia watched in disgust as Amarti gracefully transformed. _Weak little fool!_ **

**Styx looked over at her friend and leader and decided it was now her turn to transform.**

**"Erebus Crystal Power!" Although not a daughter of Adrasteia, she was a daughter of Adrasteia's Moon, Erebus-of course named after the great kingdom. Styx uniform was similar in design to the Eternal Scouts, but her's was completely black, save for her dark violet bows, choker and shoes. She held two sai, similar to those of ninjas, and the mark of the Adrasteia moon rested on her forhead.**

**Serena had no idea what to feel, but luckily for her she had Darien and the others by her side. Amarti stepped forward and held out her staff to her twin sister.**

**"Just me and you Brosia, there is no need to have them involved, let us finish this one on one."Amarti challanged.**

**"I think not." Ambrosia growled. And as if that was her cue, she too raised up her crystal and shouted, "Universal Chaos Crystal Power!" Instead of the usual white light that engulfed the scouts when they transformed, a black violent energy took its place. It wrapped itself around her arms, her legs, and body. Once she finished, shed held out her scythe to Serena, "I don't want you baby _sister_, I want _her_!"**

**Fear filled Serena's face and Seiya automatically jumped infront of the Royal Family to protect them-mostly Serena though.**

**"Over our dead bodies!" The other scouts shouted all at once. She challenged them to give it their best shot and they did. But in order to get to Ambrosia, they had to get through Styx first. The Inncer Scouts attacked Styx as the others advanced to Ambrosia. **

**The fight lasted hours. Finally, having had enough Amarti drew up her staff and raised it to the sky. She used the power of her Universal Star Santurary against her sister. Styx looked at the massive energy evolving above Amrbosia and knew what this meant. Although she knew it would not kill her friend, she had swore to protect her always and blocked it by using her Darkness Blanket attack. **

**Now angry, and tired of holding back, Ambrosia summoned one of her strongest attacks,_ God's Wrath_. She saw the direction of the blast and it was not intended for Amarti; but for the future queen. Not wanting the future to end, she jumped infront of Serena, hoping to protect her. **

**" Erebus Night Fall!" Styx shouted trying to counter the attack. But it barely held it back. "Go now! Get out of here your majesty!" Styx urged.**

**"Traitor!" Ambrosia shouted. The betrayel caused by her only companion she had left, cut deeper then anything else, now she knew shewas totally alone. The energy of Chaos filled her completely as she added more to the large blast being held off by Styx. **

**Of course the blast over powered her and disintergrated her, but not before she screamed out for her little sister Nyx. The blast also hit the scouts disabling their transformation and leaving them in their normal state and weakened. Amarti, the only one still in uniform charged after her sister, tears of fury in her eyes after witnessing one of her good friend's demise. The two faught visciously. Both using powers that over came the other. Unfortunately, a blow to Amarti's crystal would have her resort back to her normal state.**

**Seiya angrily stood up and ran towards Ambrosia, "You devil!" He shouted. **

**Ambrosia looked up and was taken by suprise. A sense of familiarity rushed through her and she didn't even see the blow hit her in the face. Ambrosia stumbled back as she looked at the one who had striked her. The black haired boy reminded her so much of someone else. **

**"Ares?" She questioned dumbfounded, still not able to come to grips with the factthat he was attacking her. Blindly she dodged his advances and a final hit to her stomach released her from her trance. **

**"You will pay for this!" She said before disappearing. The group appeared right back at Raye's temple shortly after and thought they had one the first battle.**

**But then. . .**

**"Excuse me, but I don't think you'll be needing him anymore!" Ambrosia said, reappearing behind Seiya and grabbing him from behind.**

**"Seiya!" The others shouted, trying to reach him in time. But it was to late, he had been kidnapped right before their very eyes.**

**"SEIYA!" Serena screamed trying to grasp the air that now took his place. "We have to get him back. WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!" She shouted hysterically.**

**Yaten turned on Amarti and grabbed her by her shirt. " This is all your fault! Bring him back to us now or I'll kill you myself!" Yaten threatened.**

**"Even if I did find out where she had taken him, it would still be hard to get him back. He's in her domain now. I doubt she'll hurt him. He reminds her too much of _him."_**

* * *

A/N: ok sorry I got more dialogue in here then the other chapters. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. It's 4:02 in the morning and I have only a couple of hours to sleep before I have to go to work. Good news is the story is beginning to move along alot more faster. Let me know what you think!


End file.
